It's only one more shot
by falala
Summary: Just another celebration. Natsu is a little OOC ... well alot OOC ... :P Sorry I'm filling my fangirl shipping need by OOC-ing Natsu


It's only one more shot

It was a night to remember, the group had just got back from their missing 7 years on Tenrou Island. Tonight was the night to celebrate. Fairy Tail became alive again. Fights started amongst themselves, laughs echoed across the bar, and even tears shed for their missing allies.

Lucy was sitting at the bar next to Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia. The girls were doing shots with the exception of Wendy because she was too young. It shocked everyone to see Levy drink but she wanted to celebrate too.

"Okay here's how the game goes: Someone says something they didn't in the past and if another person did it then they have to drink a shot too. You start off with 'I Never…' So for example 'I never been on a date.' The people who have been on a date have to drink. Kay you get it girls? It's only fun if we're all completely honest." The other girls just nodded.

"Okay I'll start. I never been on a date." Erza said flatly.

All girls jaws dropped. "Seriously Erza no date? EVER?" Lucy asked.

Erza just shook her head and she smiled. Her goal was to get them drunk. She assumed their goal was to get her drunk so it was like a battle. Competitiveness was every Fairy Tail Member's quality.

Lucy and Mirajane were the only ones who drank. Lucy looked at Levy and Juvia and apparently neither of them have been on a date either.

"Seriously? You two too?" Mira chuckled. "Cute."

It was now Juvia's turn. "I never kissed Gray-sama."

No one drank and Juvia's face brightened up. This made her feel better because now she knew that no one had ever kissed her Gray-sama. She was his in her mind.

Next was Lucy. "Um, I never became an S-Class Mage."

"Lucy you sneaky girl." Mirajane took another shot.

"Good one." Erza took a shot too.

Apparently the girls were too into their own game that they paid no attention to anyone else. Slowly they started to get a crowd listening in on their personal secrets.

"I never wore a bikini to impress a guy." Levy admitted. She took a short glance at Gajeel and he chuckled to himself.

Juvia, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane all took shots. The guys at the guild started cheering. Natsu was starting to pay attention to Lucy because he noticed she tried taking secret glances at him. He folded his arms and stopped his fighting with Gray to go see what the girls were doing.

Now at the bar, things started to get a little personal. The girls were getting drunk and the people around them started to get rowdy again. No one would remember what was really being said, or so they thought.

"I never liked anyone in this guild." Erza stated confidently.

One by one, each girl drank a shot. Mira took her shot fast. Levy blushed and took another glance at Gajeel and he just smiled back at her. He started to make his way to her maybe to pull her out of the game because she could barely sit properly on her seat. Juvia was obvious so she took her shot willingly. Then people were staring at Lucy cautiously. At first she didn't take her shot right away like Mira and Juvia but she hesitated. Natsu's eyes were glued on her. He wanted to know. Then just as soon as Juvia was going to say something, Lucy took her shot.

For some reason everyone started cheering and stared at Lucy with the '_I-knew-it_' look. Her face was flushed and she wanted to hide from embarrassment because she'd be hearing about this from Mirajane. There was only going to be more prying into her private life after this game.

Mira chuckled because she knew what Lucy was thinking. But considering their state right now, Mira didn't hold back from the questions.

"Lucy who is it?" She winked.

"Yeah Lucy?" Juvia was eager because she saw Lucy as a rival for Gray's love.

"Not saying a word…" She slurred. "Who's next?" She leaned too far left of her seat and she was about to drop but Natsu caught her.

"Hehe Luce be careful." He smirked.

It got to a point where the guys started to have drinking contests with Cana. Of course she won but Fairy Tail would not be Fairy Tail if they hadn't fought over who's the best drinker.

As the night went on, Gajeel told the girls that Levy had enough to drink for one night because she's so small. She passed out in his arms so he was taking her home. It left Juvia, Erza, Mira and Lucy. A lot of secrets spilled out during their game session such as Erza has a thing for bad boys, Mira is secretly jealous of Lucy's boobs, and Juvia thought Laxus was cute but obviously he was nothing compared to Gray, in her defense.

"Okay last-ish roundy-uh. Lucy you-you-you know start." Mira stumbled on words.

"I never liked Freed." Lucy smiled because she knew. Erza's eyes widened and started laughing.

"LUCY!" Mira's face went beet red. She took her shot and tried to cool her face. Freed had happened to hear their conversation and his face flushed too and he looked at the frantic Mira trying to hide from embarrassment.

"I never punched Natsu." Apparently Juvia got the point of the game now after getting the truth about how they feel about Gray.

Everyone started laughing at Juvia's confession and almost everyone in that guild decided to drink to it too. Erza downed a shot and she was already visibly drunk. Mira was a bartender yet the amount of shots she had taken was 10 too many. She took her last shot with her body leaning against the bar. Lucy obviously took her shot and she looked at Natsu and he had been staring at her. Once they caught eyes, Lucy sharply turned the opposite way. A little disappointment appeared on his face and he started to walk to her. She probably needed to get home now.

He got closer and he could hear what they were saying through all the fighting happening around them.

"Last one Mira." Lucy said.

"Hehe. Revenge Lucy. I never liked Natsu."

Natsu choked and people around them couldn't hear what Mira said because they were all involved in their own thing. Erza smirked and Juvia smiled widely. So all eyes were on Lucy. She stood up from her stool and turned her back on the bar and her feet started walking away. They all sighed and Mira was shocked that it didn't work on Lucy. Natsu froze. It tugged at his heart when he saw her walk away.

But at the end of the bar, Lucy stopped. Her back was facing them. Then her hand was gripping something, she poured it into her mouth, and her head tilted back. She tossed her shot glass back but Erza and Mira were too drunk to catch it, so it dropped on the floor and shattered.

Suddenly Erza got up and started cheering and once people heard Erza cheer, they cheered too. Then everyone started to break things and it just wasn't tables or stairs. They started to throw their drinks on the floor.

Lucy stumbled out of the guild and felt the fresh air caress her face. She heard the door open after her and it knocked her to the side. Her body dropped to the floor. Apparently a little push was just enough to send her to the ground.

"Luce?" Natsu looked but he didn't see anyone walking.

A groan escaped her lips and Natsu looked on the floor to see her there with a funny smile.

"You're such a weirdo." He picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

"Why aren't you drrrrunk or fightingggg or knocked out?"

"I'm celebrating." He said.

"What?"

"I wanted to celebrate it with one person." He said shyly.

"Oh yeah with who then?" She felt jealous at that moment. She was drunk so she can interpret things the way it _sounds_; no word play would make sense to her. "Just go with the girl you wannnna be with thenn." She hopped out of his arms. He was taken by surprise and smirked.

"I am spending it with her." He hugged her from behind.

"What? I don't see her." She was still walking even though there was a person attached to her back.

"Weirdo." He said into her hair. "Lucy it's you."

She turned around to see his face. He was blushing. Being drunk was her excuse for what she was going to do next. She pulled his face in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss started to intensify and Lucy could feel her body heating up or his body heating up. She couldn't tell the difference in her state.

Suddenly, he stopped their heavy makeout session on the street.

"It's not right to do that here when you're drunk." He was being a gentleman for once. She leaned against him and he picked her up. "We'll be at your place soon Luce."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy had the worst headache. She groaned in pain. She couldn't recall what happened last night for the life of her. But she woke up to feel something around her waist. Then pink-rosy hair peeked from the covers. First she wanted to scream but her hand covered her mouth to keep him from waking. Also the pounding headache also played a part in her quietness. She looked at his face.<p>

"He is cute when he sleeps." She mumbled to herself. Then she felt that arm around her tighten. He was pulling her in.

Even though she couldn't remember what happened, she liked how everything ended up. She slid back underneath the covers to feel the warm embrace.

"Luce, do you remember last night?" He asked her half awake.

"No…" She admitted. Her face was mirroring his.

"I'll remind you what happened." A smirk appeared on his face and he pulled her into him and under the covers they went.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I just read the latest fairy tail chp kekekeke first Jellal and Erza then Gray and Juvia... so I needed a Nalu moment :) <strong>


End file.
